ComplementaryKlarionOC
by VeeandreaHart
Summary: Klarion and Dylan don't get along. Adam, Dylan's brother, can't stand Klarion. Now Klarion is staying at Dylan's house because he has to find a Goddess of Serenity to help keep him level headed. That was a horrible summary.Just read it. T for language
1. Chapter 1

I was on my laptop, listening to One Direction's One Thing, pointedly ignoring Alex. She really got me mad today. "I just don't get why you're mad at me," Alex sighed, loudly.

I was about to snap at her when the door opened. My brother, Adam, walked in with a strange boy on his right side. He was pale—almost blue—with a strange hairstyle—devil horns?—and he had a cat.

I stood up fast. "She's an idiot," I said, pointing at Alex. "Your girlfriend's an idiot!"

` Adam sighed. "What'd she do?"

"She…she-" I couldn't even say it, it was so infuriating. I groaned. Grabbing Alex's arm, I lifted up the sleeve of her sweater. There in a multitude of colors was a tattoo.

"So, she got a tattoo," Adam said casually. "Don't you have, like, twenty of them?"

"I have _two_," I corrected him. "Besides, look closer!"

He did, and his eyes went wide. "What the hell?"

"It's One Direction, see?" Alex said. "I thought you guys loved them."

Adam cleared his throat. "Not gay."

"I didn't mean like that," Alex rolled her eyes. "Dyl, you love them, so why are you mad?" I opened my mouth to answer her, but she cut me off. "I just need your help to get their names right."

Knowing that the damage was already done, and that she would completely regret that tattoo in a year, at most, I decided to comply. I started from the left and going to the right. "This is Liam, Zayne, Nile, Harry, and Louis. Oh, and BTW, Louis doesn't have that haircut anymore."

"It's the only picture I had of them!" she said indignantly.

I rolled my eyes. "Adam!"

"What?" he said alarmed at my tone.

"How'd the…thingy go?"

"What thingy? He asked.

"You know, when you left this morning, you were all like 'oh, I have to go to Nairobi to see if I qualify for…' blah blah blah…"

"To see if I could become a Lord of Chaos?" he asked. I nodded. "Well, I left for that over a month ago, and I already told you that I'm a Lord of Chaos."

I blinked a couple of times. "Oh…who's your friend?"

Adam looked over at the tall, lanky boy with a look of distaste. The boy laughed somewhat evilly. "Friend? We are work partners, and nothing more!"

"Well, then," I rolled my eyes again. "Adam, who's your work partner?"

Adam opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off by the boy. "I can introduce myself, thank you-"

"You're welcome," I said. He glared at me before continuing.

"I am Klarion the Witch Boy. Lord of Chaos. Ally to The Light, and sworn enemy to all things justice, peace, and serenity-"

"God, I just asked for your name," I said. "So, you're both Lords of Chaos?"

They nodded. "Why are you partnered?" I asked. "What do you two have to do?"

"Our superiors," Klarion said with distaste that resembled Adam's. "Have decided that I am too off the wall. They think I'm a spoiled brat who'll throw a tantrum every time I don't get what I want." He pouted. "They think that I'm unruly and can't control my power, so they decided to have Adam and I find a Goddess of Serenity."

"Then why'd you come here," I asked. "There are surely no Goddesses of Serenity here-" I broke off, catching Adam's knowing look. "Abigail?" I asked my brother. He shook his head no. "Abigail is the only one that's serene here, though."

"It's not just being serene," Adam interjected. "It's being reasonable and stubborn as well as calm. You have to be forceful but at the same time gentle-"

"I'm getting a Mulan feeling right now," I said.

"Look, I'm just trying to say that Goddesses of Serenity aren't always as they seem-"

"And how is that, Worm feed?" Klarion asked.

"Don't call me that!" Adam snapped. "It's just that, usually in life the Goddesses of Serenity tend to be a little chaotic, if you know what I mean-"

"No we don't," Alex and I said in unison.

Adam sighed, rubbing his eyes. "They're more chaotic than you would expect. Usually they're off-the-wall hyper and don't let anyone tell them what to do-"

"Then why are they called Goddesses of Serenity?" Alex asked.

"Because when they do focus—especially when they meditate—they are so calm and forceful that anyone and everyone will have to do as they say," Adam said. "It's an enormous power. Some people think that the Goddesses of Serenity are more powerful than the Lords of Chaos-"

"And others," Klarion interjected with his sharp, high-pitched voice. "Still believe that men will always be stronger than Serene girls-"

"Well, then it's a good thing that you're not a man yet," I snapped and turned around to face my brother. "So then why'd you come here?"

"Because those higher than us," Klarion said, earning a glare from me. "Have tracked them all around the world and the one that was closest were here. Now, which one of you is it?"

"Well," I glared at the witch-boy. "We have many sisters, actually, so there are many possibilities as to who it could be."

Klarion glared at me as he brought up his hand, a flame forming over his palm. "I'm in the right mind to end you and your snapping, brat," he spat at me.

"Why don't you try it, Little Boy Blue?"

With a yell of fury, he threw the ball of fire at me. Raising my hand to protect my face, I dissipated the flame. I smirked and looked at him. He looked furious, like how I should look right now. "You tried to kill me," I accused as my brother screamed and said, "You tried to kill my sister!"

"She deserved it," Klarion insisted. "She dared to insult a Lord of Chaos-"

"If you're such a big Lord of Chaos," I said. "Then why do I have yet to see some chaos?"

He yelled. "I will show you chaos!" I laughed and dodged out of the way. He was throwing random household products at me. I stealthily dodged them all.

The cat that belonged to the boy jumped off of the boy's shoulders and made its way over to me, rubbing against my leg when it got there. "Teekl," Klarion growled. "Get away from the mortal."

The cat looked at him indignantly, and then meowed somewhat sassily. "What is wrong with you, Teekl," Klarion said as he made his to me and scooped up the cat. "You've never acted like this before."

As klarion stood up with the cat—Teekl? Was it?—in his arms, he glared at me. "What did you do to Teekl?" he demanded to know.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I replied stubbornly, crossing my arms over my chest and turning my head away from him.

"You Lying. Insolent. Mortal!" he screamed. "What have you done to my familiar?"

I turned back to him, my brow furrowed. "What's a familiar?"

"Don't play dumb," he said. "Show me to my room."

I gave him a who-the-hell-do-you-think-you-are-trying-to-tell-me-what-to-do look, and turned to adam. "What's he talking about?"

"Oh," adam scratched the back of his head nervously. "My—our—bosses told us that we had to stay here until we found Klarion a calming mentor or whatever. Until we find the Giddess."

"So we're stuck with this brat?" I said, showing my annoyance.

"Who're you calling a brat?" Klarion piped up. "Teekl, get her." The cat looked at Klarion, and shook her head. "No? Teekl what's wrong with you?" Teekl meowed again. "She what?" Teekl meowed again. "Teekl, I can't understand you. Why are your words so…blurred together?"

The cat rolled her eyes as if to say "I told you so." Again the cat jumped away from Klarion and came to me, but instewd of rubbing against my feet, she swatted me gently with her paw, and then walked back to Klarion.

Klarion greatfully took her back into his arms. "Come on," I groaned. I led him upstairs and to a door that read "Dylan's Room/Do Not Enetr/Learn How To Knock/I'm Naked" in purple letters. There were picteres of me and my friends and the spots where my friends wrote on the door.

"This'll be your room…for now," I said.

"But it has your name on it," Klarion objected. "I refuse to share a room with a worthless mortal-"

"We will NOT be sharing a room!" I shouted appalled at the thought. "This is my Extra bedroom."

He seemed to stop and think. "Well, I guess that makes more sense."

"Sure it does," I said. "Dinner's at six, sometimes, so yeah. Someone will come up and tell you."

I start to walk out when he cleared his throat. "What time will we start our search?" Klarion asked.

I spun around. "_We_? _Us_? Never! You and adam are searching. Not you and me. So-"

"Am I supposed to go to school?"

"I don't know-"

"When do I have to go to bed?"

"Eight."

"Eight?"

"Yes. That is what I said."

"No! That's not fair," he yelled. "I don't want to go to bed at eight!"

I sighed. "Fine. We'll get with this later. Come down for dinner later." And I walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Yeah, dani-aru! That's awesome. Many a-thanks for adding me as a favorite author and this story as a favorite and subscribing to both me and the story. I don't know how I feel about you not liking One Direction, but I think you liking this story makes up for it. About those grammatical errors, I saved the document onto the document uploader thingy, but I forgot to check my grammar before uploading it, so I did check the grammar and fix everything but just not on that document. When you pointed that out, I felt so stupid. Sooooooo, anyway here's the next chapter. Review and stuff.**

*Some time later*

"Adam, I'm hungry," I complained.

"Okay…"

"Adam, I'm hungry," I repeated...

"Yes."

"What's for dinner?"

"Nothing."

"Why?"

"Because there's no food!" Adam yelled.

"But I'm hungry," I said, obviously getting on his nerves.

"Yes, so am I."

"Then why aren't you cooking?" I questioned.

"Because there is no food!"

"Well, then go shopping, silly."

"Okay, fine-"

"Wait," I interrupted.

He sighed. "What?"

"Can I come?" I said, putting on my best pretty-please-you-know-you-love-me face.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?" I pushed.

"Because I said so."

"That's not a real answer," I replied, pouting.

"Because you're annoying!" He shouted.

"No, I'm not," I replied, indignantly.

"You know what-" he began.

"What?"

"We're going out for dinner," he said after glaring at me. It's so much fun to get on his nerves.

"Yay!" I clapped. "Let's go to Pudding Palace, Adam!"

"Yeah," Alex said, coming into the room. "Pudding Palace, Adam."

"No." he replied curtly.

"Why?" I whined.

"Pudding is _not_ a healthy dinner."

"So what?" I snapped.

"I thought you wanted to lose weight-"

"Well, I _do_, but obviously my love of pudding is just too intense for my desires to lose weight," I said.

"You have to practice restraint."

"You have to practice respect!" I snapped.

"Excuse me?"

"Do I stutter? I said 'you have to learn respect.'"

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, excuse _you_," I turned. "C'mon, Alex, we're going to the PUDDING PALACE!"

"Alright!"

"Yeah!"

"Oh, yes."

"Oh…no." Adam said. "Dylan, it's an all-you-can-eat pudding place-"

"Yes," I said. "That's why we're so happy!"

"Well, you know how you get around pudding. You're going to eat a lot of it. You'll gain weight, and then you'll get mad at _me_ for bringing you."

"No, I won't," I said, shooing away the comment. "The only thing that I'll gain from this trip is happiness."

"Okay, don't come crying to me when-"

"I won't," I said firmly.

"Fine," Adam said. "Let me get my shoes on."

"Whatever," I replied all sassy-like.

As we were heading out the door, Adam said something about forgetting something. I couldn't hear him very well because of my Studio Beats. They suddenly stopped working though. I took them off angrily. "Stupid piece of junk…" **(Author interjection) Woot! First full-ish paragraph of the chapter.**

"Going somewhere," an annoyingly familiar voice said. We spun around.

"Glad you could come," Adam said, sounding anything but glad.

"Alright," I said, sending accusing daggers at Alex with my eyes. "Who invited the brat?"

"Who're you calling a brat?" Klarion said, getting in my face. I glared at him. I vaguely noticed his cat come down the stairs. She meowed. "Not now, Teekl! Can't you see I'm doing something?" the cat rolled her eyes and sauntered away. "Now, what were we arguing about again?"

"Uh, you were asking Dylan who she was calling a brat," Alex answered.

"Oh, that's right! Who are you calling a brat?"

"You," I said. "Obviously"

"Coming from Little Miss-"

"Little Miss what?" I interrupted. He stopped to think for a minute.

"Little Miss Annoying…person…"

"That was…" I had to think. "Possibly the worst come-back I've ever heard."

"Like you could do better," he retorted.

"Yeah, I can!"

"No you can't!"

"Yuh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Will you two shut up?" Adam shouted. "I thought you two were annoying separated, but now I realize that I didn't even grasp the concept of annoyingness until you two were in the same room!"

"He started it," I said pointing at Klarion the same time he said, "She started it," and pointed at me.

"Did not!" we shouted in unison.

"You know what," I snapped. "Why am I arguing with Little Boy Blue while there's pudding to be consumed?"

"I was just wondering the same thing," Alex said.

_*A half an hour later, at the Pudding Palace*_

"I've never seen anyone eat that much pudding in five minutes," Klarion said, sounding both disgusted as well as intrigued.

I paused, the spoon halfway to my mouth. "What? I like pudding," I snapped. "You got a problem with that?"

"Um…" Klarion said. "I don't think so."

"Good," I said as I continued eating.

Well, after a while, the chocolate pudding was all out, so we left. I decided to bug Adam some more. "Adam, where are we going?"

"I don't know."

"Can we go bowling on the moon?"

"Only in your dreams."

"Let's visit Cam," I said.

"Are you sure?" Adam asked skeptically.

"Yes," I nodded my head for emphasis. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, we have Klarion-"

"So what, no one cares about him-"

"I'm right here," he said indignantly.

"Yes, we all know," I didn't even bother looking at him.

"And," Adam said. "You haven't seen him in two months. He's probably changed and all."

"Yeah, well, he's my boyfriend, so I want to see him," I said reasonably. "If things don't work out, then things don't work out."

I saw Klarion stiffen beside me. "What's wrong, Klarion?" Alex asked sympathetically.

"Something's wrong," he said.

We all look at him funny, except for Adam because he's driving. "With what?" Adam asked.

"Teekl," Klarion said. "I can't hear her in my head. Oh well, it's probably nothing."

"Unless it's something," I said pretending to be the voice of reason.

He glared at me. "Why must you always contradict me?"

"Hey, don't yell at me," I said. "I'm just throwing all the options out there-"

"How about I throw you out there," he pointed out the window.

"Yeah, good luck getting her out that window," Adam laughed. My eyes got wide. Alex looked at Adam with a what-the-f**k-were-you-thinking look. "What?"

"You just called me heavy and fat," I aid quite calmly, though on the inside I was burning everything and wanting to rip his head off.

"No, I didn't," he said.

"Why does it matter that he called you fat?" Klarion asked.

"My personal body issues have nothing to do with you," I snapped, turning my head to look out the window, and ignored every look everyone gave me.

We decided not to go and see Cam after all. So when we got home, I stormed upstairs and locked my bedroom door behind me. Alex knocked on my door, but I didn't really want to talk to her, I had to think.

Cam had been in jail for a year now. When he first got there, he called me every week on a Tuesday. And I visited him every Friday. But he stopped calling, and eventually I stopped visiting. I knew things between us wouldn't work out. But I like to think of how it was before he started hanging out with the bad crowd. I didn't want to give that up.

Just then, my phone rang. It was Cam—**(Author's insert—or whatever I called it above) I bet you saw that coming. "Oh he stopped calling me. I think I might be falling for someone else." Ring ring, it's your boyfriend calling…what's gonna happen next?...I don't know. Guess you'll just have to read the next chapter to find out...Mwahahahah! Oh uh *clears throat* yeah.**

**Sooo, I don't know why I put that insert there when the chapter was finished anyways. Maybe it was to give you hope that the chapter wasn't yet over? Probably not. Sooo, please review. Ummm, I don't know why I'm putting all these letters in so many times, but I don't know many things. Like the point of this chapter…**

**Anywhos, loves and hugs. See you—figuratively—next time,**

**Vee**


	3. Author's note: Sorry it's just a rant

**Author's note: Am I the only one who was disappointed in today's episode of Young Justice? Okay, I don't usually do this, unless I do. I don't like posting chapters that have nothing to do with the story. But I feel I have to do this. Today's episode of Young Justice, which is now appartently called Young Justice: Invasion, agrivated me. Like how could you just skip **_**five years**_** ahead? What the mess? I already have these feelings for the Legend of Korra, but I like this new series. I understand that they have to move on, Aang having done everything he was supposed to, but what about Book Four: Zuko. I want to—no need to—know what happened to his mother! It's been like what? Three years since the series's finale? So they can move on, but what the heck Young Justice writers? What about Roy? It just seems so I don't know out there to move five years ahead because you can't go back when you go ahead, it's just stupid. But I wanted more Robin—Dick Grayson—more Wally and Artemis, and definitely more Red Arrow and Klarion! Like why would they do this to me? I've watched this show since it first came out, and they do this to me! I liked seeing Cassie though, and definitely Lobo, although I would've preferred him to be Lil' Lobo. Maybe in one of the shows to come. Throughtout watching this episode titled "Happy New Year?"—what's so happy about it? Huh? Answer me that. There are so many f**k**g questions that haven't been answered with the originals, and while I'm on this subject, where the hell was Kaldur? Why was Miss Martian making out with that green guy? Where were Artemis and Wally? Oh, wait, I didn't finish what I was saying up there, so…Throughout watching this episode—titled "Happy New Year"—I kept thinking, **_**okayyy, in one of the next episodes, Klarion is going to turn back time or somethingor go all **_**Sins of Youth**_** on this show, am I right?**_** I just can't get over it, and I'm hoping I won't have to, but I know eventually I will. Okay, I knew the day will come when this episode would be aired, but so soon? They're rushing it, like how I'm rushing my Zuko/OC's relationship in A Diamond in the Rough. I just can't get over this. I mean they wrapped up things like that Cheshire and Sportsmaster thing, but here was so much that they didn't wrap up. And in the last episode, what was with all the frigging kissing? I need Klarion time in this show, not teenagers kissing. And wasn't Zantanna like eighteen before we skipped like five years? Why was she kissing Robin, he was only thirteen! That's just gross! While we're on the topic of Zantanna though, she didn't age a bit, and Robin—now Nightwing in the series—obviously didnn't go through puberty yet. Yeah, so, that's it.**

**Vee **


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's notification: dani-aru, I love love loved your reviews. I didn't know that there was a specific word for throwing someone out a window. Thank you for enlightening me, so here is some information for you: vegetarians don't eat fish. Pescetarians eat fish. I just learned that the other day. I hate vocab tests. They really aggravate me. So, when I got your reviews for my last two "chapters" it was, like, eleven o' clock at night. When I get knew emails, my iPod makes this weirdo beeping noise and it scared the junk outta me 'cause I was reading a book by Sarah Dessen. If you wanna know what it was called it was What Happened to Goodbye, and it was very good. I finished it in two days ^_^**

"Hello?" I said, expecting this to be a trick.

"Hey," Cam's voice, cool and confidant came through the phone.

"Cam…"

"Dyl…" he said, and I had the slightest of feelings that he was mocking me.

"I haven't heard from you in forever," I said.

"I haven't _seen_ you in forever. Why'd you stop visiting?"

"Well, when you stopped calling, I felt you didn't want to talk to me, so you probably didn't want to see me. I figured that you needed your space, so I didn't want to push you."

"Yeah, about that…" he fell silent, probably hoping for me to break the silence, which I didn't. "I've been busy-"

"With what, exactly," I snapped. "What could you possibly be busy with in _prison_?"

"Babes, I just don't think you're getting it-"

"Getting what, Cameron?"

"Well, I'm in prison and you're not," he said simply.

"Really? I had no idea that I wasn't in prison while I was stuffing my face with pudding, and going to school and wearing _colorful_ clothing," I said.

"Well, it's just that, while you're not here, there's nothing-"

"Nothing stopping you from moving to the next girl, right?" I finished for him in the form of a question. I was hoping that he wouldn't answer. I knew the answer but him saying it out loud…it would break me. I was hoping that he wouldn't, but I needed him to answer.

"You know," he said stupidly. "I thought you wouldn't understand, but you do-"

"Oh, yes, Cam. I understand perfectly."

"See? You're amazing-"

"I understand that you are cheating on me with jail girls," I said. "I honestly thought you were different—that you had changed, but now I see that I wrong."

"Babe, don't be like that-"

"Cam, we're done," I said.

"What?" Cam practically screamed.

"Cam, you and I are done."

"No, you can't break up with me-"

"And why not?"

"Because you're mine-"

"You should have thought about that before you cheated on me, Cam." Click. I hung up. I sunk back down on my bed, and couldn't stop the flow of tears that streamed down my face. I hated myself for crying. For showing weakness. But not just that. No, it wasn't even that he had cheated on me. He'd done that before. I was stupid enough to forgive him. But that wasn't why I was crying either. No, we were over, and everything we had was gone.

"Will you keep it down?" I heard Klarion snap from the other side of door. Turning my head to glare at where his voice was coming from, I tried to catch my breath. "Can't you see I'm trying to get some sleep?"

I took a deep breath. "If you don't go away," I said, putting as much malice as I could muster into it. "I'll make sure you're asleep. Permanently!"

"Just stop crying," he demanded.

"Just go fall in as ditch, and leave. Me. Alone!"

I heard Klarion huff, and say something about being a worthless mortal. As soon as I was sure he was gone, I started to cry even harder than before.

Alex came soon after, knocking at my door. She came out without my permission, knowing that she's always welcome. She didn't say anything; she just sat at the end of my bed and comforted me. She told me to shush and that everything would be alright. I knew she was right. This wasn't the end of the world. Even though I wish it was.

Alex knew what was wrong. She didn't have to ask. When I'm upset, she's always there, in my mind. She knows what happened. And she'll help me. After she calmed me down enough she made me go to sleep

*The next day*

Today's Sunday the 29th—the day that Adam and I have our brother/sister bonding time. It's always the last Sunday of the month and it's always at Six Flags. It's about an hour long drive—Adam drives while I sit next to him in the passenger's seat, and we talk. About problems. About life. About anything really that just happens to be on our minds. But today was different.

We drove in silence, Adam giving me weird looks. "Hey," he said, finally. I turn my head away from the window to face him, and he continues. "You're awfully quiet today. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I said quickly. Maybe too quickly? He gave me a look that said he didn't believe me. Sighing, I told him. "It's Cam."

"Is that why you were crying yesterday?"

"Was I that loud?"

He shook his head. "No, I was going to bed when I heard Klarion yell at you. It was out of line. _He _was out of line; you had every right to be crying if Cam did something."

I nodded.

"Look," he said, pulling over. "I'm your brother-"

"You think I don't know that?"

"No, I know that you know that. It's just that, I'm supposed to protect you, and help you-"

"Get on with it, Adam."

"If Cameron did something to hurt you, if he hurt you period, I'll end him-"

"I don't want you involved, Adam," I said firmly. "He's like your best friend-"

"If he was my best friend, he wouldn't have hurt you-"

"He cheated on me," I said, simply. "That's all. It's no big deal."

"But he hurt you-"

"And love hurts."

"I knew he would do this too."

"I knew that he was a cheater."

"But I let him get away with it anyway," we said in unison.

"I just don't want anyone to hurt you," Adam said after a long silence.

"Coming from the guy who pushed me down a flight of stair," I laughed.

"I thought that you had asked me to," he said defensively.

"Yes, Adam, because 'Adam please spot me while I'm doing a handstand,' really sounds like 'Adam, please push me down the stairs.'"

He laughed, and I joined in. "It's an honest mistake," he shrugged.

The rest of the ride was pretty uneventful. We avoided talking about Cam and Klarion. So instead we talked about school, how I finally did better than Laura in something other than math.

He's always telling me to let that go, but he knows I won't. Laura and I are…acquaintances? I don't know what we are. We aren't friends, but we're closer than acquaintances, I don't know. All I know is that she beats me in everything! She's _always_ first and I'm _always_ second. It's insane! She's president of the National Honor Society, I'm Vice President. She's captain of the cheer squad, I'm co-captain. All the guys like her or have liked her at one point; no one will give me a second glance.

That's why I take drama. Everyone asks me why I'm in every play at our school, and the simple answer is: because Laura isn't. Drama is the one place where I can be number one, where I can shine. Okay, I know: Jealousy=bad. But I can't help it! It's so aggravating being second for _everything_!

When we ran out of things to talk about, we plugged my iPod into the car, and jammed out to my music. New and old. Whether it was from the sixties or the seventies or today. His bass complimenting my soprano. Because that's how it works, and when Alex is here, her soprano and Adam's bass match my alto. We complement each other, in more ways than one.

By the time we got there, I was in a cheer-happy mood, which quickly diminished when I saw a certain bratty witch-boy. He was with Damien—**(Author's interjection) Nooo, he's not the future Robin. He's my…best friend.**—Alex and…some other girl. Klarion was talking to Alex when we approached them. "I thought they were having a bonding day today," he was saying. "Just them and no one else."

I laughed. Alex turned to me, she was smiling. "No," Alex said, laughing along with me. "The time it takes them to drive here? While they're in the car? That's their bonding time."

Klarion looked about as confused as I usually am. "Well, that's stupid," he said, turning away from us and started talking to the other girl. I made a face at him.

"Hey," Adam leaned down by my ear. "Who's the girl?"

"Why would _I_ know? I just got here," I said. "But she does look familiar** (Author's interjection—must be getting sick of me by now? Too bad ;p! oh yeah, I was going to say: Hint Hint…)**"

As I finished my sentence, Klarion and the girl came over to us. "Fellow Lord of Chaos—though not as chaotic as I—and annoying girl-"

"Who're you calling annoying, brat?" I snapped, taking a deep breath, I tried to relax.

"You, obviously," he said, trying to match my voice.

"I don't sound like that," I said, imitating his voice.

"I do NOT sound like a spoiled _child_," he said, and I gave him a Look. "Anyway, before I was so _rudely_ interrupted, I was saying: this is Teekl, she doesn't speak English."

"Neither do I. I speak American," I said. Klarion glared at me. "What?" Adam gave me a look, telling me to be more polite. "Oh, fine," I turned to the blue boy. "I'm…sorry."

Klarion looked as shocked as Adam and Alex. Teekl just looked pleased. "What?" I said, looking at them. "I shouldn't lose my temper at annoying children-"

"I'm _older _than you," he interjected.

"So, I'm taller," I stopped. "No, never mind. You're taller than me. But mentally, I'm older than you. Tell him, Teekl."

"She doesn't speak English,"

"Then what does she speak?"

"It had an 'h' in the name," he said. "It was either Swahili or French-"

"Yes, because those two things are _so _similar," I rolled my eyes.

"I thought you were going to be nicer," Alex said.

"When did I say that?"

"Just now-"

"No, I didn't," I said. "I said I _shouldn't_ not that I _wouldn't_."

"Teekl?" Klarion said. The feline, now in human form, looked at him. "Uh…hi?"

She only blinked. She obviously didn't understand him. I sighed. "Let me help you, Little-Klarion," he looked at me like I had asked to borrow a kidney. I took a deep breath, and turned to Teekl. "Uh…French first?"

"Yes." Klarion said curtly. The brat could at least show a little respect, I am trying to help him.

"Bonjour?"

She just blinked. "I don't think it's French," Adam said.

"Okay, then Swahili. Hujambo," I looked at Teekl.** (Okay so here, I decided to put the words in Swahili, and then in **_**italics**_** it's the translation.) **_Hello._

"Salamu," Teekl replied. _Greetings._

"It's Swahili," I said to Klarion.

"How do you know such a foreign language?"

"I have a lot of time on my hands," I shrugged. "So, I guess I'll be your personal translator."

"Whatever," he said. "What do you like to ride?"

Alex, Adam, and I looked at each other. "Rollercoasters," we said in unison.

Klarion and Teekl looked at us. "Well…"

"What are we going on first?" I asked jumping around. "Thunderbolt? Cyclone? Batman? Bizarro? Bizarro? Please? Yeah, let's go on Bizarro!"

"Yeah, Alex said.

"Yes," Adam commented. "Wait, how many in our group?"

"Uhm…." I thought. "Me, you, Alex, Klarion, Damien, Teekl. One, two, three, six!"

"That's an odd way of counting," Klarion sneered.

I glared at him. "So that means…" Alex said. I thought for a moment before breaking out into hysterical laughter.

"What's so funny?" Klarion asked, looking at me like I was a freak.

I stopped laughing suddenly. "Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

"Because you just started laughing for no reason-"

"Oh no no! I was laughing because I was wondering what it would be like if I stabbed a certain someone with a fork," I said. "I pictured it in my brain, and it was funny. That person's reaction." I chuckled. "So, what were you saying, Alex?"

"I was saying that there are six of us and that means…"

"OMfZ," I said. "I don't have to sit next to a creepy weirdo this time! Yesss!"

"You're a weirdo," Adam said. In response I stuck my tongue out. "So Alex and I are going on together-"

"Like always," I said, turning to Klarion I started to complain. "They're dating so they always sit together, and I end up sitting next to all the creepos." I pouted.

"Can I finish?" Adam snapped, obviously embarrassed that I had just told klarion about Adam's personal life. "Damien and…Klarion and…Teekl and…and…"

"You're stupid," I said.

"Klarion and Teekl will go together, 'because you know—obvious reasons. Damien and I will go together-"

"For _obvious _reasons," Klarion sneered.

"Okay, let's get one thing straight here," I snapped. "First, my personal life is none of your business. Second, I am not dating him because-"

"I know, I know," he tried to wave me away. "That Cam guy. He's your boyfriend, I got it. God, you mortals can't take a joke."

I couldn't say anything, so I just walked away. I started up the hill to the entrance. I heard someone gracefully fall into step beside me. I turned my head to see Teekl. "Hujambo," I said.

"Tafadhali kwenda rahisi kwa Klarion. Yeye hajuj jinsi ya kuishikaribu na watu wengine. Napenda kwa ajili yenu mbili kwa ajili ya kufanya, hivyo mimi kuwa wamekaa pamoja Damien," she said quietly. _Please go easy on Klarion. He doesn't know how to behave around other people. I wish for you two to make up, so I will be sitting with Damien._

I just looked at her. "Nashukuru kwa hoja yako huhusu, Teekl hii, lakini ni tu si kutokea. Mimi kupambana kutosha na mwenyewe lakini ni kama mimi ni mtu! Nitajaribu pamoja na kupata bora pamoja naye. Lakini unapaswa kuzungumza naye huhusu tabia yake," I reply. _I appreciate your concern about this, Teekl, but it just won't happen. I fight with myself enough, but he's like me personified! I'll try to get along better with him, but you should also talk to him about his behavior._

"Siwezi kuwasiliana naye ingawa," she replied. _I cannot communicate with him though._

"Hiyo ni kwa nini kuwa mimi," I say back to her, shrugging_. That's why you have me._

"Wewe ni kuhakikisha kwamba unataka kuzungumza naye?" _Are you sure you want to talk to him?_

_ "Technically you'd be talking to him, but if he agrees then we'd have to talk to each other anyways."_

_ "Okay," _she said cautiously_._

I approached klarion with Teekl at my heels. "Hey," I said.

He turned around, a look of disgust crossing his face. "What do you want, mortal?"

"Teekl wanted to talk to you, but seeing as you don't speak Swahili, I have to translate," I said, losing my patience with him already.

"Anything for my Teekl," he said gently.

"_You have to sit with Dylan and watch your attitude, Klarion-"_

_ "Wait!" _I interrupted her_. "What?"_

_ "I said-"_

_ "No, you said we had to sit with each other," _I said_._

_ "Yes, why?"_

_ "Because we don't have to-"_

_ "Yes, you do."_

_ "Okay," _I said after she glared at me threateningly_. _I turned towards Klarion. "She said 'you have to sit with Dylan and watch your attitude, Klarion/I said/Yes, why?/yes, you do.'"

"What?"

"Oh," I said. "Sorry, I just said everything she said. When we were…talking. So yeah. I just wanted you to know that I didn't approve of it," I said.

"I don't want to sit with you," he glared.

"Well, I don't want to sit with you-" Teekl cleared her throat. Both klarion and I looked at her with fear. "But I'll get over it because you and I are like…two famous people who are very close friends."

Klarion blinked. "What?"

"Come on," I whine, yanking on his hand. "Let's get in line!"

"Yeah," Ada said, grabbing hold of Alex's hand.

When we finally walked all the way to the Bizarro, I was pretty sure that my face was sunburned. We walked into the line. It was a forty-five minute wait from where we were right now. After about five minutes, Klarion was getting anxious. "I'm so bored," he said. "This is going to take forever."

"It'll be worth it," I told him. after at least a half hour later, we were on the ride. Klarion and I were in the back back. It was two minutes later that we were exiting the ride.

"My legs feel like jello," Klarion complained.

"Did you have fun?"

"It was…fun," he said, hating to admit that I was right.

"then shut up."

"Now what?" Damien asked.

"Batman!" I cheered.

"Batman?" Klarion asked.

"It's…a satisfactory rollercoaster," I said.

"Satisfactory?"

"Well, it's good coaster but not great not bad either, though."

On the Batman, I had to sit on the end. Klarion sat next to me, Alex next to him, Adam next to her. Teekl and Damien were in a different row. "hey, Alex?" I said, leaning over Klarion.

"Yeah?"

"Remember the last time you were on this and you threw up all over the guy next to you?"

Klarion's eyes went wide, and he struggled to get out. "She's kidding," Adam said.

"Yeah, I am," I said when Klarion looked at me. "'cause you know if she did she would've puked on me, and she wouldn't be here right now."

"Really? Where would she be?" Klarion asked.

"Six feet under." Klarion gave me a look. "You know, dead?"

"Really?" Klarion laughed. "I didn't know you had that in you. Maybe you're not as annoying as I thought you were-"

"Puh-lease," Alex cut in. "It's not like you wouldn't have washed it off during your five showers-"

"First off, I take one shower a day. Second, I would never get the _feel_ off. I would feel tainted, forevermore!"

"You're so dramatic," Alex laughed as we started going up.

**Author's note: should I make this part one of this chapter and post the next thing later? Nah!**

We went on the Tomahawk where Klarion had decided it was too lame. He said something that I couldn't catch and one of the bolts started to break. I had yelled at him, but he just laughed. I was sure we were going to die, and I grabbed his hand.

We went onto the Cyclone next. It was a big wooden coaster. I sat next to Klarion again. We were in the back, a big mistake on my part. It throws you around like nobody's business. "Ow," klarion shouted. "My neck-"

"I know," I rubbed my neck as we were turning.

"Ugh, that squeaking! It's so annoying-"

"Yeah, that's what I think every time you open your mouth," I rolled my eyes.

"You watch it, Human," he glared at me.

"You better be careful," I said. "If the wind blows, your face will be stuck like that."

"What?" he asked.

"Kidding," I said.

The flashback was next. It goes forwards through loops and then backwards through those same loops. Klarion wanted to sit next to Teekl, while Damien had chickened out. I sat alone—well I was hoping I would. Turns out, Flash Pass users can sit anywhere. The person who sat next to me was maybe a year or two older than me. He started talking to me before they started the ride. Klarion was behind us, trying to talk to Teekl, but from the sounds of it, he couldn't finish a sentence.

When the ride let off, the guy walked with me. "So, uh, you…come here often?" he asked.

I blinked. "Only during the summer. Why?"

"Oh...I...uh…was kinda hopin g that we could meet up some time, and…hang out?"

"Sorry," I said. "I have a boyfriend."

"What? No, you're just saying that. Look know that most girls wouldn't go for someone like me-"

"No, I really-"

"See, I can tell when people lie-"

"No, I-"

"If you don't want to-"

"I have a boyfriend-"

"Look, I know that you-"

"Is this guy bothering you, Dylan?" a familiar voice said behind me—**NO, that wasn't a Hint Hint moment**. I turned coming face to face with none other than Klarion the witch boy.

"Who's the kid?" the guy asked.

"Who am I?" Klarion said. I shot him a warning glare. "I think the answer is who are you!"

"Me?"

"Yeah, you! Trying to make a move on my girl…friend?" the boy and I looked at Klarion with confused looks on our faces that probably matched his.

"You?" the guy said slowly. "You are dating her?"

"Yeah, what's it to you, bub," I said making my way to Klarion's side. "told you I wasn't lying."

"Why don't you do yourself a favor, and get lost?" Adam said, coming over too.

Alex was quick to follow. "You should leave, now."

"No way, man," the guy shook his head. "I was just starting to have fun." He cracked his knuckles. "Who wants a piece of the Leo Mobile?"

"Leo?" Alex laughed. "As in Leonard?"

"What's so funny about my name, girl?" he glared at my best friend. "You want first dibs?"

I watched as Adam shifted in front of Alex to protect her, but I knew that Adam couldn't fight, no matter how hard he tried. I looked to my right, where Klarion was, he just stood there. I couldn't let him use his magic. It'd be too obvious.

"I really think you should leave, Leonard," I said, stepping up.

"Who's gonna make me," he tilted his head to the right. "You? Or your boyfriend?"

"Me," I said, shrugging. "I know I don't look like much, but looks are deceiving…pain," I said. I felt a tingle in my eyes. I knew what was happening. My eye color was changing from sapphire blue to blood red, and I was causing immense pain to the boy. I felt a cruel smile spread across my lips. "Dylan," Adam said firmly. "I think you're done."

"What?"

"I said-"

"No, what…happened?" I asked.

"I—what?"

"No, I…I caused him pain, and I liked it-"

"That was entertaining," Klarion said, Teekl coming behind him.

"What was?"

"I loved the pain you caused him…the fear. I don't know what our superiors were talking about when they said that you were a Goddess-"

"What?" I snapped.

Klarion turned to Adam. "You didn't tell her," he said, a smile playing on his lips—**His very delicious lips, oh Krishna, I'm so gross**. "Oh, my…my bad."

**Seems like a satisfactory place to stop. Poop, this just came to mind, right? I had everything planned out; from the whining in the line for the Bizarro to this cute little moment the two of them would've had at McDonald's. oh well, curse me and my stupid ideas. But it might still happen, just later than expected. Like this chapter. I already have the next Two chapters in my head. I just can't type fast enough.**

**So, I went to Six Flags yesterday in New England. As I walked through the various rides, I thought, what the hell? Why is there NO KLARION ROLLERCOASTERS? NO KLARION RIDES? What's wrong with people? I would totally ride something called The Klarion or the Witch-boy or something equally named as such. I would ride it. If you were at a theme park that had a DC Comics section, but no Klarion rides, review. If you were at an amusement park that had a DC Comics section that had and/or has a Klarion ride, review. Tell me where, when, how, why, and especially where, 'cause I would HAVE to go there on my next vacation! So as I walked through and went on various rides—and please don't think I'm crazy—I imagined me as Dylan with Klarion and Alex and Adam and Damien with me—I know Damien really doesn't have a part in this story, but… that's how I write, btw. I'm the main character go through a day with my imagination, and then I write about it. I talk to myself and everything. Maybe I am crazy, and maybe I'm a freak, but I guess I can live with that. In other words: **_**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER IF YOU WISH KLARION WOULD COME INTO YOUR LIFE AND BE YOUR SPOILED LITTLE BRAT BOYFRIEND FOREVER AND EVER! !**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's noteee: okayyy, so I totally forgot where I was in the chapter, so i—Does anyone know the real purpose of elastic bands?—had to reread my chapter, but I got confused, so I had to reread the whole—Adolf Hitler's mother contemplated abortion, but her doctor talked her out of it—story. I realized that my writing is very suckish, and I don't know how anybody can read that junk I write. Don't get me wrong, I love the junk I write, so I won't stop writing it, mostly because dani-aru keeps reviewing—making me laugh out loud, resulting in strange looks from my family—and asking me to keep posting. So, really what I'm trying to say is: 1) I wish Klarion was real, so that we could live happily forever after 2) if Klarion was real he should be taller than me because if he's not I can't date him 3) what is the purpose of elastic bands, the only thing I use them for is sling-shot thingys. Enjoy my chapter! Please review, and we'll fantasize about Klarion the Witch boy. Oooohh, and while you're reviewing, tell me witch version of Klarion you like better, and future Klarion romance slashes!**

"You…what?" I screamed.

"I said that you're a Goddess of Serenity, but then I realized that Adam hadn't told you," Klarion said.

"Adam," I yelled. "You knew?"

"Well, yeah, yes, but I didn't tell you because-"

"You know what," I said, taking a deep breath. I can't calm down. How can I be a Goddess of Serenity if I can't even control my temper, or my attitude. _"They're quite reckless and off the wall hyper in life," Adam said. "But when they focus, when they meditate especially, they are so firm and calm that you can't deny them."_** Okay, so that's not what he actually said—oh, yeah: Author's Interjection: but I didn't feel like looking it up again, 'cause I'm being lazy today.**

"It's fine," I said. "Just…lend me twenty bucks, will you," I started talking to Alex.

"Uh…yeah," she turned to Adam. "Adam, baby, can I borrow twenty bucks?"

Adam blinked for a moment. "yeah," he said, reaching into his back pocket. He took out a bill. "Here." He handed me the bill.

I looked at it. "Adam," I said. He looked at me. "This is a fifty, not a twenty."

"I don't have a twenty," he shrugged.

"Oh…thanks. I'll pay you back later then…I guess-"

"Don't worry about it," he waved me off. "What do you need the money for?"

"That wasn't as chaotic as I thought I would be," Klarion pouted.

Alex glared at him. "You almost ruined the whole day, Klarion," she said. "Just shut up."

Adam laughed, listening to their conversation. "Oh, well, I'm gonna use this money," I said slowly. "Because…I'mgonnatakeKlariontogetatatoo," I said hurriedly, grabbing Klarion's arm and dragging him away.

"What?" Adam called to us.

"Let go of me, you annoying girl," he said, trying to pull away from me.

"Want ice cream?"

"What?"

"I want ice cream, do you want ice cream?"

"Frozen dairy treats?"

"Yeesssss!"

"Fine," he said. "But you're buying it."

"NO," I said. He looked at me like he wanted to stab me. "Adam's buying it."

"Oh-"

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Uh….I forgot," I said. "Wait, no, I remember! I want you to get a tattoo."

"A tattoo? Why?"

"Cause I know that you'll like it!"

I dragged him to one of the Henna tattoos next to the hair feather stand. "Can I help you?" the lady behind the booth said.

"My friend wants to get a kanji," I replied.

"I do?" Klarion asked.

"Yeah, he does," I said to the lady.

"No, I don't-"

"Shut up-"

"No, I don't want to-"

"But you'll like it-"

"Why won't you tell me what it is?"

"Because it's a surprise. Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No," he almost started yelling.

"Pretty please," I pouted. "It'd make me really happy."

He ;looked at me. "Why don't you get one?"

"Please?"

"No."

"I'll do whatever you want for an hour."

"_Whatever_ I want?"

"Whatever you want, Klarion," I said. "For an hour-"

"A day," he said. I blinked, thinking.

"Do you mean like from when you wake up to when you go to bed at eight—with some exceptions? Or-"

"A full twenty four hours," he said.

"Fine," I groaned. "A full twenty-four hours of doing whatever you want with a few exceptions-"

"Like what?" he whined. "What won't you do?"

"Well, firstly, I won't kill people. I won't steal. I won't lie. I won't…do anything morally wrong, I think."

"Well, that's no fun," it was his turn to pout. "We'll have no fun that way."

"Do we have a deal?"

"Yes, but you have to get a tattoo first."

"We'll get one at the same time," I bartered.

"Fine."

"Yay!" I clapped. "Oh," I said, turning toward the lady. I began whispering.

"Okay," the lady said slowly. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," I prompted. "Hurry, he's not the most patient tool in the shed."

"I heard that," Klarion responded.

"You were supposed to, babes-" Stopping myself, I looked at him. "Wait, it wasn't supposed to sound like that-"

"How was it supposed to sound, child?"

"You're calling me a child?" I yelled. "You complain about every little thing and, if it wasn't for…Teekl…I'd…have...slapped…your…face…" Trying to recompose myself, I started again. "I call all my friends 'babes,' and I would prefer it if you didn't call me a child."

"Wow," Klarion blinked. "You compose fast."

"Sure…"

Fifteen minutes later—**time may vary 'cause I've never done it before so I don't know how long it takes to actually do a henna tattoo**—we both had our tattoos and Klarion was looking oddly at his. "What's it say?" he asked, calmly.

"it says 'chaos forevermore,'" I said equally calm.

"Forevermore," he echoed. "That's so cool!" he exclaimed, but quickly got his priorities straight—**you know, the one where he has to disagree with, and get on the nerves of, Dylan instead of admitting that anything she says or does is right**. "How lame, couldn't you pick a word that people actually use?"

"No." Klarion glared at me, and I laughed.

"What's yours say?" he demanded to know. "It doesn't look exactly like mine, but it's kind of similar…maybe, but it doesn't look like mine-"

"Duh," I said. "Apparently I'm a Goddess of Serenity, so why would I get a tattoo about chaos?"

"Well, what's it say?" he's starting to lose his patience.

"…stuff," I said.

"What kind of stuff?"

"Um…that kind of wordy…stuff."

"Tell me what it says!"

"Why?"

"Because you have to do everything I say for the next twenty-four hours, so there," he stuck out his tongue.

"What would I get out of it?"

"What? You said-"

"What if I lied?"

"Then I'll condemn you to ten years of unbearable agony!"

"Awww, how cute. No wonder why Artemis has a crush on you."

"What?" he looked pained—possibly grossed out. "The archer? What would make you think that? That's…that's repulsive!"

I laughed. "I…think that that was a lie," I said.

"You irritating, bothersome, repulsive human!" Klarion growled. "I should have your head for this!"

"For what?" I taunted him. "For getting your hopes up that someone showed an interest in you?"

He growled, and held up his hand, palm first, a red flame forming just above it. "Whoa," I said, grabbing his wrist. His face contorted into a one with more devilish features. "Klarion, you have to calm down-"

"You can't tell me what to do!" he yelled. "I won't have it! Teekl…"

"Klarion, stop yelling," I whispered. "You're drawing attention."

"Good," Klarion sneered. "Let them know who I am! Let there be fear in their hearts! In their cores!"

He started to float, and his eyes became smaller more dilated. His magic started to become apparent. "Klarion," I yelled. "Stop. Please?"

"…can't…" he whispered, or at last tried to whisper.

"Klarion…" **(Watch! Watch! There's going to be and Avatar: the Last Airbender moment!) **"Klarion, please…"

"I can't!"

"How could I get you to calm down?" I murmured. "Klarion, remember Teekl! Teekl loves you! Teekl needs you…I need you…I…like you," I said quietly, then more loudly. "I like you, Klarion! You're really cool, and funny, and I like our banter, and how you contradict me, and how you never agree with me, and how you never know what to say. I need you back, Klarion. Please?"

He blinked twice—**yes, I know! They blink a lot!**—then started to laugh. "You fell for it!"

I opened my mouth. "You little brat! Do you know what you just did? You just showed all these people…you blew our cover!"

His face went blank. "I-didn't think of that…I'm sorry! I'll modify their memories-"

"NO need," I started to laugh.

"What?"

"Well, I knew you were planning something, so I had Teekl poof me up some fake people."

"You little…evil genius!"

"I learned from the best-"

"Why thank you," Klarion said, obviously happy with the compliment, too bad!

"Not you, twerp," I snapped. "My mother…too bad we had a mutual hatred for each other or else we could've been so close…"

"I hate you."

"I know, but that's why you love me."

"That makes no sense," Klarion said after a long pause.

"You know what else doesn't make sense-"

"What you said to me," he mused.

"What?"

"What you said to me doesn't make sense," he said. "Did you mean it or make it up?"

"No, I wanna ask a question first," I said. "You didn't actually lose control, right? You were just faking it, right?"

"Well…at first I was faking…"

"But…"

"But then I lost control because…I just got so mad…Now what you said…"

"What do you mean…"

"That you…liked my company…"

"Well yeah," I said. "You're cute, funny, a brat, contradictory, foolish…"

"Wait," he stopped me. "What was the first one?"

"…funny…"

"No! Before that!"

"Uh…would you look at that time? It's way past the time to have this…awkward conversation…so, I'm…going to go buy ice cream. I'll see you later…"

"Wait! You can't leave me! What if someone tries to take me?"

"I'm sure that even if someone did take you, they'd _pay_ for us to take you back."

"What? Why?"

"Hey, guess what?"

"What?"

"Uh…we have to find Adam and the others-"

"Why?"

"I have an art class in like two hours," I shrugged. "I have to leave you with them to go…"

"Well, I wanna come too," he said.

"Klarion, it's-"

"No. I want to follow you around all day," he smiled quite deviously.

"Oh…did I say today? No no I meant in a week," I said. "Hey, how bout we go on…that rollercoaster?"

"Which one?"

"Hm…you pick."

"Okay…batman?"

"Wrong."

"What?"

"What?" I replied innocently.

"You said I was wrong…?"

"What? No I didn't…"

*Ten o' clock that same day*

"How's this going to work?" Damien asked.

"How's what gonna work?" Adam asked, only pausing for a moment before returning to packing the car.

"We;;, there's six of us and five seats…"

"Well, how did you guys get here?" I asked.

"My mother drove us…" Damien shivered.

"Well, the answer's obvious isn't it?" Adam said, addressing the six-foot-something brunette boy.

"What? If this 'answer' involves calling my mother to pick us up…"

"Well, I think it's crystal clear," Alex said, smiling.

"_Well, enlighten us, Alex_," Teekl said. Apparently she can still read Klarion's mind, but not understand English…how does that work? Anyways, I passed on the message to Alex.

Adam spoke up first though. "You'll just have to sit on Klarion's lap," he said.

"What? Why? Why doesn't Alex sit on your lap?"

"Because I'm driving."

"Why can't I drive?"

"Like I'd trust you with my car…" he rolled his eyes.

So Klarion had decided that he had to do something important, and said he'd catch up with us later. Damien questioned this, asking how Klarion would get home. "He's your boyfriend, Dyl, shouldn't you be concerned?"

I nearly spit out my juice. "What? What would make you think that I'm dating _that_? Remember…Cam? My…"

"You guys would never work out, besides you broke up with him last night."

"And how'd you know that?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Adam told me…"

"It's funny, Adam, how you can keep a really big secret that actually has something to do with _me_ away from _me_, but you can't keep something like that away from him?"

Adam laughed nervously. "Besides," Damien continued. "By the way you two look at each other and how you talk to each other, I can tell that you're madly in love…"

"You read too many books…"

We ended up stopping at a McDonalds along the way. I ordered a Big Mac—did I say I was a vegetarian? I can't remember—large fries, and a cherry berry chiller-thingy. I really didn't eat the burger, I just got it for Klarion who would be joining us in five…four…two…one.

And in saunters the witch boy, looking only slightly uncomfortable. "Well hello," he said politely. _What's wrong with him, _I thought. _Why is he being so…not himself?_

"I guess I'll go order something from this putrid establishment…"

"Klarion," I said. He turned to face me. I blushed—weird right?—and pushed the boxed, untouched burger towards him. saved it for you. Thought, you know, you might be hungry…"

Klarion seemed frozen. "Oh…okay…um…" I moved over on the booth for him to scooch by. Then he did something…weird? Strange? Not-Klarion-ish? He picked me up…wait it gets weirder…and put me on his lap.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, feeling his forehead for a fever.

"Teekl spoke to me," he said. "I realized that you were right."

"About…what? Exactly?"

"That I was a spoiled brat…but I won't change not for anyone or anything," he laughed. "I just figured, seeing as you'll be doing my every whim, I should be nice to you. Or not…either one…"

"Are you always that indecisive?"

"Why can't you appreciate what I'm _trying _to do for you," he snarled.

"You're right, Klarion…I'm sorry," I pouted. "Will you ever forgive me?" I tried not to laugh, I really did.

"I need you to tell me something," he said.

"So that's what this is about?" I accused. "You're being nice just so that you can get information from me?"

"Pretty much," he shrugged. "Anyway, I need to know what you're tattoo said, and…" he trailed off.

"It says 'love chaos,'" I grinned. "I don't know why I picked it, but in the picture book thing I saw it and I wanted it, so…yeah…"

"So yours says 'love chaos,' and mine says 'chaos forevermore'?" he asks.

"Yes, that's what I said…"

He smiled deviously. "You like me. You like me. You like me. You like me. You like me. You like me. You like me-"

"Will you shut up?" I snapped. "Of course I _like_ you. I mean-"

"Yeah, of course she _likes _you," Adam cut in, smiling evilly at me. "I mean what person suffering from insanity wouldn't like you?"

"I do not suffer from insanity…" I pouted. "I'm completely normal!"

"No you're not," Damien, Alex, and Adam said in unison.

"Who was talking to you. Shut your faces," I snapped.

Klarion smiled. "I let it when you get all defensive," he said. "It makes me think of…"

I looked at him. "Teekl, when I yell at her." I smiled.

"That's cute," Alex said. "Dylan and Klarion sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! first comes love, then comes marriage…"

"Then an abrupt and tragic miscarriage," I say. "We get it."

"I don't think that that's part of the rhyme," Adam said.

"Oh well."

"Dylan," Klarion interrupted. I looked at him, shocked. He had never said my name before. "What?" he snapped.

"I just thought, that, you know, you were under the impression that my name was Little Girl or something…"

"Dylan, I need to talk to you," he said. "With Teekl…"

"Um…okay," I said, Teekl and Klarion stood up—thus bringing me up, because I was sitting on his lap.

They led me outside. Teekl changed her form. Now she was an American girl. "Look," she said. "Klarion has something very important to say to you."

Klarion cleared his throat. "I hate you for making me do this," he spat at Teekl. "Dylan, I apologize for yelling at you while you were crying. I realize that I shouldn't have done that and that I might have hurt you, but I…tell me what was wrong." He demanded.

I was taken aback by his sudden harshness. "What?"

"Tell me what made you cry," he said, a little more gently. "Teekl thinks that it'll bring us closer, and help get me under control, if I help you with your situation…"

"It's nothing, really, you'd probably think it was stupid it's just-"

"Look, I'm trying to be nice. To be patient, but you're making it rather difficult…" he growled.

"Klarion…" Teekl warned.

"NO,' I said. "He's right, Teekl. I just…I have a hard time opening up to people. Klarion…"

"Was it me?"

"What? No, it wasn't you, Klarion," I said. "What would make you think that?"

"The horrible things I said to you," he said, smiling like he regretted nothing—which he probably didn't. "I thought I made you cry."

"Words don't bother me," I said. "It was Cam."

"Your boyfriend?"

"My _ex_-boyfriend," I corrected him. "We had a…misunderstanding…"

"Oh…" Klarion didn't know how to respond to that, probably having never been in a relationship before in his life, but who am I to judge? "Do…you want to talk?"

"No, I'm fine," I reassured him

"Okay then, I'll just go back to the fast food place," he said, turning and walking down the street. "I'll see you there."

I looked from Klarion to Teekl—who nodded encouragingly. "Klarion," I called after him. he stopped and turned to me. "Cute."

"What?" he seemed confused.

"You had asked me what I said first, and I said cute," I told him. "I think that you're cute." _That sounded so lame_.

"Come here," he instructed. I complied. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"What?"

"Look," he sighed. "I know that I'm spoiled and bratty and alone and everything, but you don't have to lie-"

"I'm not lying," I said firmly. My cheeks were probably a bright crimson color by now. "I really think that you're cute, and despite your many…_many_ faults, I think that you're kind of sort of attractive…maybe…" _that sounded even lamer…_

"I'm tired," he said. "I think Teekl and I are going to go home…it's past bedtime," he added as an afterthought.

"Oh…okay," I said, but he was already gone. I turned around. "Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why would I tell him that? He's a Lord of Chaos! I'm a Goddess of Serenity! There's no way! Ugh, he probably thinks I'm so stupid right now. I bet he's home, right now, laughing at me with Teekl. That's what's going on…"

**Sooo, what's gonna happen? I don't know, give me some ideas please. Sould Klarion ignore her and not return her feelings? Or will they live happily ever after until Cam gets out of prison and tries to kill Klarion to win back Dylan's love? So if Klarion and Dylan should get together, should their couple name be a) Klaran b) Dylion or c)other, and leave me what you think it should be if neither of those horrible suggestions…**

** OH, and I kinda think that I let Klarion get a lot out of character, I'm sorry, I'll make up for it later, but you know, it's really hard to write a bratty Lord of Chaos as an in-love bratty Lord of Chaos. So that of and in itself is totally out of character, soo….yeah I'll make up for it, but don't stop reading my fic! Klarion wants you to! He loves all my readers in his own special way, just like how I love you…that sounded creepy. Reading it did you think it sounded as creepy as I did writing it? Tell me what you thought of that sentence, and my chapter, and that couple name thing, and that feelings thing, and that thing on glabal warming, and…pudding…**

_**Okay, please don't hate me for spelling mistakes for my computer's being stupid and won't allow me to grammatically check my work. I found as many mistakes as I could, but please don't eat my kidney. **_**Which is called cannibalism my dear friends, and that is frowned upon in most civilizations**


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's note: So, this is probably going to be a short chapter, not even one thousand words. I have recently posted a new story called When the Stars Go Blue, and I recommend that you don't read it. I have to majorly fix it. I got a comment on it—one of those helpful kinda comments that would come across as mean if they didn't put multiple times that they're not trying to be mean, one of those—and realized that the review-writer was right. My weak points in writing is fight scenes. Like throwing punches and everything, so if someone or anyone wants to help me write the fight scene between the team—including Klarion—and against Dr. Fate, I'd be really grateful. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Three weeks have past and I have yet to see Klarion again—which is fine with me. I know that I'll have to talk to him sooner or later. Really I do. I just chose later, that's all. Too bad Klarion didn't.

I stormed into Aeropostale for my shift. Okay I know what you're thinking: Me? Work? Let it be known I'm only doing it for the discount on clothing and the money to fix up my truck. I threw down my backpack and sunk into the chair behind the counter.

"Rough day, huh?" Jenny—the girl who works the shift before me on weekdays—asked from the clothing rack.

"Tell me about it," I groaned, looking up at the ceiling.

"Well, wanna tell me what happened?"

"A list was posted by an anonymous author today in the halls. It was one of those hot lists. You know, the ones where they take every girl and guy in a certain grade and rate them from one to ten—one being the worst and ten being the best."

"Okay, I still don't see a problem," she said slowly.

"Well, do you know what they put _me_ as? Do you?"

"Um…no seeing as I don't go to your school," I could practically hear Jenny rolling her eyes, and thinking _High school…_

"A FOUR!" I screamed. "A FLUBBING four!"

"Well, it's not that bad-"

"Not bad," I snapped. "I've been classified as a NOT HOT girl….the lower hot class! Almost an LBR..."

"Since when do you care what people think of you, Dyl?"

"ME-Dylan doesn't, but _School_-Dylan does-"

"What's the difference-"

"At school I'm popular. I'm in the Alpha clique," I said.**(If anyone can name this certain clique—it's from a book and made into an awesome movie—and posts it correctly in the review thingy, you'll win! Win what? I'm not sure…maybe my undying love? But that would be creepy…so never mind)** "Now that I'm a _four_ though, I'll be kicked out for sure…and you know what else? Laura was a _seven_!"

Jenny sighed. "You really have to get over this Laura thing-"

"But she was a seven and I was a four! It's unspeakable! It's horrible! It's ghastly! It's…it's…well I don't know, but-Janked UP!"

"Look, you're not in school right now, so you don't have to worry about it-"

"No! My whole _life_ at school is based on how people see me, and now that I'm a four, I'm not getting respect! They're talking about me! No one's supposed to talk about me! I'm supposed to talk about _them_!"

"Well, if you ask me," Jenny walked out from behind the clothing that she was rearranging. "You're beautiful." She smiled.

"Thanks."

"Not a problem," she sighed. "Anyway, I'd love to hang, but my shifts over, soo…"

"Bye?"

"Yeah, bye," the waved. "And don't forget the inventory, just got some new shipments."

"Okay…"

"Have a good shift!"

"Bye." And she was gone. Sighing, I stood from the chair. "Some Goddess of Serenity," I scolded myself. "Can't even keep my cool over some stupid list…" I headed over to the back of the store and started sorting the clothes. _Shirts, Socks, Pants, jewelry, underwear, pajamas, perfume, etc._ over and over.

After a while—I had lost track of time—I heard the bells that signaled the entrance of a customer go off. "Hello, welcome to Aero. If you need any help don't be afraid to ask," I automatically called, not looking up from the clothes.

"I'm looking for someone," I heard someone say behind me. I froze, my back going rigid. I slowly turned around. It couldn't be…

**So there you have it! The…fifth chapter, I think…Told you it wasn't more than one thousand words. I even added stuff to it from the original. Oh well. Who could it be? I have yet to decide. So remember don't check out When the Stars Go Blue until further notice, and while you're avoiding that one, you can read Klarion and the Seven Soldiers.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH MMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYY FUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCKING GOD! Everything I know is a lie! Just watched Young Justice Invasion "Alienated" and and and WHAT THE FUCK! KALDUR? And and….the scary stuff with Superman almost dying? Yeah, writers just give me a heart attack, that's fine….cardiac arrest**

**IN other words, my life is now half complete. KLARION WAS IN THIS EPISODE! AND HE LOOKED THE SAME! now all I need is a Red Arrow/Roy appearance. Maybe him trying to find his real self?**

I stood up slowly, turning around to face him. "What-what are you doing here?"

"I told you, no one breaks up with me," Cam said, turning his arm into ice. "Now I'm gonna show you why, babe."

"I won't go down without a fight, Cam," I growled getting into a fighting stance. **I'm sorry if my fighting scene is stupid or anything, but as I said before I'm not good at fighting scenes. So don't take my cupcakes away. I love cupcakes!**

"You always were hot-headed," he shook his head. "You know I'm going to win. I have meta-human abilities, and what do you have?"

"My fists," I replied, knowing he would laugh. He did. Some things don't change. I know Cam like the back of my hand. "Cam, you don't want to do this-"

"Yeah, I think I do," he glared at me. "No one breaks up with me."

"Talk about a broken record," I rolled my eyes.

"Enough chit-chat," he growled. "It's time I settle this, once and for all." He rushed towards me, sending ice shards at me without hesitation. I quickly dodged the shards, remembering the time that Klarion had thrown random house hold products at me. It was fun then, because he was rash and didn't think these things through, but Cam, well lets just say he always thinks things through. Lashing out with my right foot, I kick him on his head, and quickly shift my weight and hit him again with my left foot.

He goes flying, surprisingly. After he hit the wall, he stood up, slowly wiping blood from his mouth. "Oh you're gonna pay for that," he growled, glaring at me. He slowly transformed his whole body into one of ice.

"That'll be three-fifty," I said in my work-tone. "Will you be paying with cash or debit?"

"Enough," he yelled, shooting ice shards at me left and right, one after another. I couldn't dodge them all, and they HURT! There were small cuts that were bleeding all over me. From my face to my arms to my legs.

I laughed. "Is that all you got?"

With a scream of fury that again reminded me of Klarion's little fit when we first met, his ice arms turned ultra-sharp. He made to impale me, but I quickly dodged and slipped behind him. He seemed to have expected this though, and he turned around, impaling me in the shoulder.

I screamed in pain and fell to the floor, holding my shoulder which was bleeding heavily. The bell chimed. I couldn't let anyone walk in on this. If I know Cam, he wouldn't want any witnesses. I was right. He glared at me, and kicked me in the gut, hard. "Leave," I screamed. "We're closed! Go away!"

"Dylan?" a familiar voice called to the back of the store.

"No," I yelled, lowering my voice. "No, no, no, no."

I heard footsteps coming to where Cam and I were. "Dylan, I need to-" he broke off. "What's going on here?" he demanded.

I started coughing, blood pouring out of my mouth. "Klarion, this is my ex-boyfriend Cam. Cam this is Klarion."

"Who is this?" cam growled. "Why is he here?"

"I just told you who he is," I replied through panting breaths.

"Why is he here?"

"Apparently to save my girlfriend," he growled at my ex-boyfriend. I goggled at Klarion. He had said that we were dating when Leonard had tried to get with me, yes, but he hadn't said it as convincingly as he did now.

Cam blinked, looking from me to Klarion. "Moved on already, bitch?" he growled.

"Cam…it…it's been…three…three…weeks," I growled with much effort.

"Besides," klarion sneered. "You lost her. I was there. And you weren't."

"So, you stole my girlfriend? Is that what you're saying?"

"Not necessarily," he shrugged. "We only started seeing each other last week. Not that I have to explain anything to you."

"Then we'll fight," Cam smirked. "Whoever wins gets her."

"I…I'm not…a prize…" I said, panting eve harder, blood still pouring from my shoulder.

"Fine," Klarion growled, and Teekl meowed obviously protesting the fight, just like me. And also just like me, she was completely ignored.

Cam smirked, turning into his ice-self once more. He was obviously expecting Klarion to show shock that they wouldn't be fighting fist to fist and that he had hid his style of fighting from the boy, but luckily for Klarion, he too had a trick up his sleeve. "Oh did I forget to mention that I'm Icicle Junior?" he asked innocently.

Klarion made a flame that hovered above the palm of his hand, showing off his magic before throwing it at the ice-man/child. "Oh, did I forget to mention that I'm a Lord of Chaos? I guess I expected you to know who I am. Klarion—bum bum bum—the Witch-boy."

"Bum bum bum?" Cam questioned.

"It adds a dramatic effect," he snapped. "I'm done playing games with you! Teekl, attack him!"

Cam was too busy laughing obnoxiously to realize that Teekl had turned into a complete she-beast. "What's the cat going to do? Purr me to death?"

He didn't laugh anymore. That's for sure. Teekl is mad scary when she's attacking people. Note to self: don't piss off the cat. Klarion said something unintelligible to me, and Cam disappeared. He looked at Teekl in triumph. "You showed him, Teekl!" he looked down at me with a grin lighting up his face. I smiled back, but for only a second before I felt a pang in my chest.

"I…I can't…can't…breath…" I gasped, trying to inhale. I started wheezing.

Klarion looked at me, panicked. God, I hate appearing weak! He probably htinks I'm such a wimp right now. He even fought my battle! God, my shoulder hurts. Klarion carefully assessed my wound, multiple small cuts that have already stopped bleeding and then my shoulder. "Why can't you breath?" he asked.

As I try to breath, I noticed that I was worried for Klarion when he had fought Cam—or at least when he said he would. That as well as my extreme loss of blood probably triggered a panic attack which in turn triggered my asthma.

I pointed to my purse, not trusting myself to get enough air to actually talk. He follows where I'm pointing and grabbed the bag, bringing it to me. Snatching it from his hands, I quickly dump its contents onto the floor with my good arm—my left.

Come on, come on, I though. I know I have my inhaler in here! Come one!

It's not here! Oh, god. I'm gonna die! Holy shits and giggles, I'm going to die! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…

I'm panicking again, but I don't remember what happens next. All I know is that I hit my head on the floor and everything went black.

**Author's note: Soooo, what do you think? He stood up for her. Again. But now what? Is she gonna die? Is she gonna live? Is she gonna live but loose her memory? Is she gonna live and thank Klarion for saving her life and become his mate? Why don't you tell me what you think. Oh, and I apologize for my strong language in this chapter, but I'm having a really bad day today, and I wanted to put a lot more profanities in here 'cause my life is just FUCKED UP, but I'll leave it at that. I wish I had a calzone. And those high-tops I saw at Payless. And an ostrich. And new younger teaches that don't yell at me for mumbling when I'm talking in a normal tone of voice! Okay, Sr. D, just because you like to think you're young enough to not get a hearing aid doesn't mean it's true. You're a flipping geezer. You've been teaching at our stup hell hole of a school for forty-two years! You have to retire! **_**But darling you have to realize that with some people retiring would be like dying they'd have nothing to do with themselves.**_** Okay, then she can go die then. Oh that wasd mean! I repent. Oh, God forgive me. No never mind I don't care. Karma's gonna get me anyway.**

**In other words, THIRTY SEVEN DAYS TIL I GRADUATE! YEAHHH WOOT. **_**Please note that the thirty seven includes weekends and days off.**_** So friggin exited!**


	8. Chapter 7: Questions

**Author's Note: Okayyyyy, so guess what? I love all my readers! And…and…I'm really sorry. I don't want you to think that I'm dead. Between now and June 18****th**** I won't be posting as often as I usually do, which isn't very often, but still. Between May 28****th**** and June 7****th****, I won't be posting anything at all. Reason: Finals. Please don't be mad. I'm as upset as you possibly are.**

*No one's point of view*

Klarion stared at the girl in shock. _What's going on_, he thought. _What do I do?_

Teekl meowed, but Klarion couldn't listen. He was panicking. _Why does this girl mean so much to me_, he asked himself. _Why did I risk my life to help her? Why did I say that I was her boyfriend? Twice?_

Teekl sighed, jumping down from the witch-boy's shoulders and turning into a human. "Klarion, you have to get her to a doctor," she said.

"Why don't you do it," he snapped.

"I've been reading up on Klarion fanfictions, as well as others, and have come to the conclusion that, seeing as you two will soon become a couple that it is only customary that you carry her and get her to some help."

"What?" Klarion asked, but shook his head when she opened her mouth again. _Forget about it. She's rambling again. No one would write a fanfiction about me. I'm a minor character in both the cartoon Young Justice as well as the DC Universe._

"Klarion, being down on yourself and your waning popularity has nothing to do with this situation," Teekl scolded. "Besides, the author has a major obsession with you. Your picture is literally all over her wall."

"Teekl, you're being weird again," the witch-boy groaned before picking up the bleeding girl and carrying her bridal style to a portal that Teekl made. "Where does this go?"

"To the house," she replied calmly, following after her master into the red swirling hole.

*Three days later. Dylan's point of view*

I slowly opened my eyes, wincing at the light. I groaned my whole body sore from my so-called fight with Cameron. Okay, let's get this straight I am neither a lover nor a fighter. I'm all bark and no bite.

"Are you in pain," a soft, usually menacing voice came from my right side. I realized that I was lying on a bed in—I looked around—my spare bedroom. That meant that—

"Klarion," I felt a smile pull on my lips.

"Yeah," he said. I still haven't looked at him. "You sacred me-" he stopped, clearing his throat, so that I wouldn't hear what he had just said. "Teekl. You scared Teekl."

"Really?" I asked, playing along. "Teekl was worried about me? Wow, if Teekl was you know human—and a guy—I would totally kiss her to show my gratitude."

I looked to my right, facing Klarion, only to see his face go bright red. "Y-y-yeah," he nodded. "Too bad Teekl's not a male…"

"Klarion," I asked. He looked at him. "How'd you know where I worked?"

"I was sort of following you," he said slowly. He said it like he wasn't ashamed of it.

"Why?"

"To make sure you didn't get into any trouble, of course. Besides," he said. "If something happened to you, who would teach me to be more calm?"

"So, that's the only reason?" I prompted.

"Yes, why?"

"No reason." I started to stand, feeling unbelievable weak. My legs felt like jello, my arms were numb. And I couldn't move the one that Cameron had stabbed at all. Pushing through my soreness, I stand up and head for the door. At the last minute, though, I turned back to Klarion, and walked towards him, pecking him on the cheek.

After I moved my lips away, I put them by his ear and whispered a quick "Thank you," before leaving the room, my chest feeling like it was going to explode.

**So there you go. Goodness me oh my, another ultra-short chapter. I'm so sorry! I'll make the next one longer, I promise! Don't forget to review and comment on anything and everything. Feel free to PM me if you want to discuss anything. Loves and hugs. Until next time…**

**Vee 3**


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry I didn't post this sooner. I had actually written this during Geography last Friday, buti was going to type and post on Saturday. Then I had stuff to do. Then I said Sunday, but I went to Six Flags. Then Monday, I had to study. Tuesday I went to see One Direction in concert. Wednesday I stayed home from school, but I was feeling too lazy to type. Now I have finals in a couple of weeks so my time will be spent studying, grrr! I hate studying! Do not read if you haven't seen last week's episode of Young Justice Invasion. MMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ! Everything I know is a lie! Like today's episode, oh my god. Roy was in it! YYYAAYYY! And Wally and Artemis! Why did Wally give up superheroing? Whatever, throughout the episode, I was like I don't care about Superboy and Blue Beetle just give me more Roy Harper clone! Then, oh my god, at the end! With Jade and Roy being married. I was mortified! And then his daughter, I wanted to cry! I was like no! I can't wait until they find the real Speedy/Roy Harper so I can fall in love with him and not somebody elses HUSBAND! Grrrr… okay on with the chappy.**

I stood in Alex's butterfly garden in our backyard. When I was little, my mother had a purple butterfly bush and we would stand near it and watch for blue and greed butterflies. My favorites were the blue and my mother's was the green ones.

At the moment I thought of my mother, a beautiful bright blue butterfly flit across my vision and landed on a flower not two feet from me. Reaching out slwly, I realized how much I missed my mother. I haven't seen her since Adam and I left.

*Flashback*

_"You're spoiled and don't care about our family," my mother yelled._

_ I glared at her, screaming in return. It was piercing and my mother covered her ears. "I don't care about the family," I yelled. "You're the one who ruined my entire life!"_

_ "I ruined your life?"_

_ "Yes! You did! You just had to get a divorce! You just had to do anything and everything to ruin my life!"_

_ "I…" my mother seemed to be at a loss for words. "Go to your room! Now."_

_ I grumbled and sulked up to my room while my mother yelled after me. "And don't come out until I tell you to!"_

_ I screamed and slammed my door._

*End flashback*

I let my hand drop idle to my side and fell to my knew. Burying my face in my hands, I tried to force the tears to come, but they didn't.

I sat there for an hour—or maybe it was only ten minutes—before I heard the slight creak of the back door opening. Soon Klarion was sitting next to me with his hand awkwardly on my back, trying to comfort me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked his voice surprisingly sincere.

Slowly, I nodded, sitting up straight. "It's just…" I started, but I didn't know how to begin to tell him. "I did something stupid."

"You feel strongly about this?" Klarion nodded, sounding more mature than he usually did.

I caught his meaning loud and clear. "Klarion, I'm not talking about us," I told him. "It's not about…the kiss. It's…it's a family thing."

"Tell me."

"Well, over a year ago my mother came up to me and my siblings and told us that her and our father were getting a divorce. It was because our mother had fallen in love with another man. A week later, she fell in love with another man. Then another. She wouldn't let me see my father, even they had joint custody. I flipped out. We got into this big argument and obviously she won and grounded me. I was in my room for three days before I got terribly mad. I climbed out of my window only to find Adam standing by my truck. I thought he was going to chew me out. But all he said was "It took you long enough," he said it, though, like he knew that I would leave. I'm known for my…rash decisions. Turns out he'd been waiting by my truck since I first got grounded," I laughed.

Klarion got a wicked grin on his face. He laughed, saying, "For a Lord of Chaos, he's a softie!"

I pouted and playfully slapped his shoulder. "But he's a good friend. If you ever need someone to talk to, I'd go to him."

"What about you?" he asked.

"What about me, Klarion?"

"Why wouldn't I go talk to you?"

"I'm not really that good with helping people with their problems," I sighed. "I can't even solve my own."

That wicked grin reappeared on Klarion's face and he nodded. "I have an idea…"

I turned to him. "What is it?"

"I'll take you to go see your mother-"

"No," I interrupted sternly, shaking my head vigorously. "NO, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no…"

"Or I'll invite her here?"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no-" I broke of when he grabbed me. I paused, blinked, then started screaming. "Put me down! Put me down now! Put…me…down…grr…"

"Did…you just growl at me?" he laughed.

"If you don't put me down right now, I'll bite you! I swear I will!"

That only seamed to make him laugh harder. A minute late his face was lit up by a bright red light, and soon the two of were engulfed by that by that same red light, seemingly spinning out of control. I couldn't help but to latch onto Klarion for dear life, tightening my grip when he laughed. I realized, though, that he laughed because we had stopped spinning.

We were on the ground. I let out a cry of triumph, falling to the ground—flat on my back. "Hurrah! Sweet, sweet ground beneath my body, I will never let you go!"

"Okay, stop being so dramatic," I could practically hear Klarion rolling his eyes. He bent down about to pick me up when I flipped onto my stomach.

"Oh, ground! How I love you so!" I gasped as Klarion grabbed me around my waist, trying to pull me up. "No! my sweet sweet ground! I won't let this witch-boy tear us apart! I shan't ever let you go!"

""Elizabeth, you're acting like a child, stop," a scolding voice came to us from afar.

Klarion immediately let me go and grabbed Teekl, who apparently came along. I growled as I stood up. I _know_ that voice. "Good evening, mother," I said sweetly. I know what you people are thinking. Me? Be sweet? This is what my mother wants, though. She raised me to be a mannered girl who would not play and would only focus on my studies. I keep my temper in check and I'm a sweet little girl. That is until the divorce. I know though that if I'm not behaved, we'll get into another fight. So just for right now, I'll play the little princess that she wants me to be.

"Daughter," she responded, nodding curtly.

Klarion being the genius that he is—insert eye roll—put two and two together. "Dylan, that's your mom?"

My mother laughed. "Is that what you go by now," she sneered. "Kid, her name is Elizabeth. I don't know why she told you otherwise. But that's just her, always being something she's not."

And there goes my sweetness. "The only time that I pretend to be something I'm not is when you're here. I did everything for you," I snarled. "I was the perfect daughter. I had perfect grades, a perfect attitude, perfect everything, just like you wanted. I never told you how much it hurt me that ou wouldn't let me be me. That you would never know the real me! Come one, Klarion, let's go," I grabbed his wrist and started pulling him away from my mother. About half-way across the lawn, though, I stopped and turned around to my mother. "You gave me everything, mom, except the one thing I really wanted. Your love."

And with that, Klarion and I left through the portal that had taken us there. I regret coming, and I regret Klarion being there. I didn't even realize when we landed once again in the backyard, in Alex's butterfly garden.

"I'm sorry, Klarion," I whispered, looking down.

"About what? You didn't do anything."

"I…have to leave. Just tell Adam that…there was something I had to do. Tell him I'm using the name. and that he knows where to find me."

"What? Dylan, where are you going," he demanded, stopping his foot. I started walking away.

"It doesn't matter," I said. "Find another Goddess of Serenity because this one's out."

"Dylan? You can't leave-"

"I have to-"

"Fine," he snapped, I could feel his angry magic swirling around us. "But don't expect me to be here when you come back!" I heard him storm into the house and slam the door. I stopped walking for just a second to realize, once again, that I was crying. Then I started walking once again. Leaving behind Klarion, Teekl, Adam, and Alex. Everyone that I loved. Everyone that I cared about in one way or another.

**Wow, sorry short chapter, and probably the last, but there will be a sequel! I don't know when, right now my hands are full but there will be a sequel. I'll post another Author's Note chapter telling when it'll be out and what it'll be called if you won't give up on me.**


	10. The End! Please Reviewwwww!

**Welll, this is officially the last time that I'm posting for this story! Ohmigawd, can you believe it? It's the first story that I've finished, and as promised there will be a sequel, whether you like it or not! It's going to be called **_**Dylan's Heart**_**, and in the story, she's going to change her name, so if I refer to her using a different name, don't get confused. She's still gonna be the narrator so her name won't be used very often, anyways. And Klarion will be a narrator too, but only when I say so. It'll be like alternating narrators with alternating chapters, if that makes sense. So I'll probably get to posting the first chapter sometime within the next month or so? Yeah, so please! Pretty, please, give it a chance. I'll love you forever!**

**Anywhos,**

**Loves and hugs,**

**Yours psychotically,**

**Vee**


End file.
